iTunes Drabble Challenge
by aka.MirandaMeryl
Summary: Nothing too philosophical here... just drabble. DWP - Mirandy


It's not that hard of a concept to understand really. You simply set your iTunes player to shuffle, write whatever comes to mind during the duration of the song, and do this for 5 songs. Personally, I chose the pairing of Miranda and Andy in DWP.

Of course, being the OCD person that I am, I edited them a bit. :/ I wrote little fragments during the song and then went back to finish them. That's not cheating, right? hehe

**All the Right Moves** – **OneRepublic**

Miranda turned the corner towards the hallway, grooming down a few stray locks from her eyes as she walked.

Andy stepped out of Nigel's office, folder of articles in hand, but stood in place outside the doors checking the papers once more before making her way to the editor's office.

Both women look up at the same time, their eyes meet and both sets of pupils dilate.

Andy turns around to quickly enter back in Nigel's office, practically throws the folder on the table, then skips out the doors once again.

They briskly walk to the closet in the middle of the hallway, looked around and seeing no one, they rush in.

Miranda closes and locks the door behind them, puts her back to it and lets out a seductive growl.

Quickly, yet passionately, they take all of each other once more.

Then, they rest in each other's embrace until the sentimental moment becomes too much.

Slipping out of the moment, they began brushing down clothes and re-adjusting hair-do's.

Andy unlocks the door, sticks her head out to look around for passerby's, and then lets Miranda out first.

Andy's heart drops as she watches the magnificent woman finish the trip to her destination, for she knows that was the last time they could ever make love like that again.

**Spring **– **Vivaldi**

Miranda wakes up one morning to the chirps of birds outside her window. She turns over to her left side, gives a little yawn and a stretch.

Sleepily blinking her eyes open, she notices a small card on the bedside table. On the face of the paper, it says "Come to the kitchen, A." and has a small pink kiss in the corner.

Miranda chuckles at the note, rises from the bed, and wraps a housecoat around her shoulders.

Upon reaching the top of the steps, the tantalizing aroma of a home-cooked breakfast engulfs her senses.

Walking down the steps, her ears caught whispers of Chopin dancing through the lower floor.

She entered the kitchen to find Andy in a white, with light green lace edging, thin-strapped dress placing a vase of pink orchids in the midst of a breakfast feast.

Andy, turning to admire Miranda's aw-inspired stare, smiled and then glided over to the love of her life.

"Good morning, Miranda." Andy mused and placed a gentle kiss on smiling lips.

**Orinoco Flow** – **Celtic Women**

Miranda and Andy are in a sailboat on a vacation in Ireland. They're hitting the waves and with every splash, sprays from the ocean mist over them.

Wind is blowing their hair and they couldn't be more relaxed. Then, a large wave comes by and Miranda loses her balance and slumps over into Andy's arms.

They look into each others eyes. The older woman leans in to kiss her beloved.

Their lips meet for another kiss of passion. Waves, mist, nor wind could divide their attention from one another.

They sailed, seemingly forever, in each others arms; caught up in love.

**Alice **– **Avril Lavigne**

Miranda looks up and sees a striking beauty standing in her office.

Upon seeing this gorgeous creature, she falls into a whirlwind of emotions; her heart beats faster and her vision starts swimming.

Catching herself staring, she finally realizes what she's thinking and tries to stop.

But she simply can not stop all the wonderful thoughts flowing through her mind.

She must gain control of her mind again or else risk going mad.

She must survive these overwhelming sensations; but for now, she will enjoy falling deeper and deeper into the rabbit hole.

**American Honey – Lady Antebellum**

_A young Miranda runs across the field of marigolds and dandelions, arms outstretched and twirling; her long red hair flowing in the warm summer wind._

Sitting in the back of the car on her way home, Miranda's staring a hole into the back of the driver's seat with a smile gracing her face as she remembered her childhood.

Jolting out of the memory, she digs her phone out of her purse.

"Emily, get me a flight to England for this weekend. The twins' and I are going on vacation. That's all." Miranda closes her eyes and takes in a deep breath.


End file.
